Ultrasound devices are utilized for visualization in many different medical applications, including both diagnostic and procedural applications. Diagnostic applications include those in which internal structures are merely visualized by use of an ultrasound device. Ultrasound guided procedural applications combine the visualization capability of the ultrasound device with invasive techniques such as catheterization, centesis, and biopsy procedures that involve the placement of a subdermal device, e.g., a needle, within a subject.
The proper placement of subdermal devices during procedural applications presents difficulties. For instance, proper insertion and placement of a subdermal device such as a needle depends on correct localization of anatomical landmarks, proper positioning of the subject in relation to the care provider, and awareness of both the depth of the subdermal target and the angle of the device insertion. Risks of unsuccessful placement of a subdermal device can range from minor complications, such as patient anxiety and discomfort due to repetition of the procedure following incorrect initial placement, to severe complications, such as pneumothorax, arterial or venous laceration, or delay of delivery of life-saving fluids or medications in an emergency situation.
What are needed in the art are improved ultrasound devices and systems as well as methods for using the devices and systems. For instance, what are needed in the art are guidance systems that can be utilized to accurately guide a a subdermal device during a procedural application.